Investigation of the Heart
by TCD
Summary: One Shot from EPOV. Edward is an investigator in Forks. 1 Day Charlie asks him to find his missing daughter, Bella. Edward investigates the disappearance and becomes more and more fascinated with her. Find out what happens. One Shot. AU. Rated T. ExB.


**A/N: **_Another One Shot. This time it's a little different than the ones I usually write. It's my first story from Edward's Point Of View so I'm dying to know what you guys think! :D The story is about Edward (duh), he's a vampire and pretending to be 21 years old. He and his family have moved to forks 4 years ago, when he pretended to be 17 and attended Forks High School with his siblings. Now he's a private investigator who sometimes helps the chief of police of Forks, Charlie, on cases when it's necessary. When Charlie asks Edward to help him when his daughter, Bella, who is living in Washington D.C. and has never met Edward, is missing. Edward searches through Bella's life to find clues. He becomes fascinated by this girl and does everything he can to find her and bring her back. It's a rather long One Shot, sorry about that, my fingers were typing quicker than my mind was going and the story flowed right out :$ Enjoy and please review! :)_

* * *

**Investigation of the Heart**

It was four in the morning when my cell phone rang. It wasn't unusual for any of my family members to call me at this our since we didn't need sleep. But I was in the living room and everyone else was there as well so the call surprised me. No human would normally call at this hour unless it was an emergency.

After the first ring I picked up my phone, trying to sound at least a little sleepy to keep up the human façade.

"Hello?" I said.

"Edward! Thank God! I don't know where she is! You have to help me!" Charlie's voice yelled on the other end of the line. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

Charlie was the chief of police in the small town of Forks, where my family and I were currently living, and we had worked together on some cases. Whenever he had trouble figuring out a case he would ask me as an adviser. I am a private detective by profession, I'm passing for 21 these days and I already own my own company. Many people find that suspicious but word got out that I was very good at my job. Hardly ever does a case that is brought to me get put aside unsolved. My vampire senses are very helpful when it comes to finding missing people.

"Charlie, calm down, what's wrong?"

I heard Charlie take a breath and then he continued, "My daughter, Bella, I told you about her, she's missing. She was supposed to come home for a visit tonight but she never came. I called her cell phone and it's switched off. It's not like Bella to just disappear without any word. I'm afraid something terrible has happened but I can't convince my police department to help me, since Washington D.C. is not in our jurisdiction there's nothing we can do. So I need your help. I know you always ask quite some money and I don't really have it all in one now but can I pay you in terms?" Charlie let out his explanation in one breath. I heard him inhale again.

I tried to understand what he was saying. Charlie had a 20 year old daughter, his ex-wife had moved away with her when she had been little and his daughter only came here on holidays. She had only been living in Washington on her own for a year or so and he had been worried sick about her ever since. He thought a city that size was no place for a girl to be on her own.

Personally I had never met his daughter but he always spoke of her with a lot of admiration and I couldn't help but feel like I knew her a little myself.

"Charlie, I consider you one of my friends, I'm not going to charge you, I'll help you. Why don't you get some sleep and let me handle the investigation, you sound exhausted. We'll meet tomorrow so you can show me Bella's room and I can try and familiarize myself with her life a little, alright?"

"Sure, I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep now but I'll try," he muttered relieved that I was going to help.

I had known Charlie for years now, ever since I pretended to move here with my family as a 17 year old boy attending high school. He was a modest man, very intelligent, although he might come off as a small town guy, I had had the pleasure of looking into his mind every time I was around him and his thoughts were always far from simple. I knew how much he loved his daughter, every worry he had was about her. He thought about her often and it still hurt him to not have her around much. He also missed his ex-wife, Renee, although it hadn't worked out, he still loved her.

I felt sorry for Charlie and I really wanted to help but as long as I didn't have her scent or anything other than Charlie's thoughts there was nothing I could do. Especially since she was in Washington most of the time so it is likely that she went missing there, in that case I would have to start my investigation there. But I couldn't do that until I had spoken to Charlie, so I would have to wait until morning to begin.

The next morning I went over to Charlie's place around 8, I knew he would be awake by then, he always was. He had taken the day off from work to help me out with my investigation. It had been his first day off in ten years. I felt really sorry for him. When Charlie opened the door I was shocked. I had expected him to look bad but not this bad. He looked exhausted and his eyes seemed dead. It seemed like the lines on his face had increased because of the worry that he was currently having.

"Good morning Edward, thank you for doing this!" he said softly the moment he laid eyes on me.

"Good morning Charlie, how are you holding up?"

"I'm feeling tired and I'm worried sick but I know if anyone can help me it'll be you," he said while smiling tentatively at me.

"I'll find her Charlie, don't worry." I was certain that when I had been in her room and knew her scent I would probably be able to track her from her apartment in Washington. I had been doing this job for a while now and so far tracking had only become easier. "Why don't you show me her room here so I can familiarize myself with her a little more? That will make it easier for me to find her once I'm going to Washington."

Charlie showed me to her room and left me alone mumbling that he would go look for some pictures of her he had laying around downstairs. Pictures would definitely be helpful as well.

I walked into her room and immediately her scent hit me. It was unlike anything I had ever smelled before. The venom started filling my mouth and I had troubles concentrating. Her scent was delicious even in this very diluted form, she hadn't been here in a very long time, I could smell that, yet the scent had this effect on me. It might be problematic when I actually meet her in person. But I had made a promise to Charlie and I was going to find his daughter and bring her home safely. I smelled my way through her room. I looked through her cabinets and was disappointed that I didn't find anything personal about her. It was just clothes and some books that she would probably only need for a week or so.

I looked through her books and noticed one beat up copy of Wuthering Heights, I shuddered, that anyone could read that rubbish was beyond me, it was nothing compared to Romeo and Juliet or any of the other classics.

Then I went through her drawer and I found a little notebook. That must be her holiday diary. I knew I was invading her privacy by reading it but it would definitely help me to get into her head a little before I could pick up her thoughts. It would make hearing her in a crowded place easier.

I read through the entire diary and at the end I was surprised that it wasn't like any diary I would expect from a girl her age. Most girls in their teens thought about boys and would dissect every aspect of the crush of the week in their diary. Bella Swan's diary had nothing but worries about the people she loved in them. Mostly about her dad and the way he was living. Apparently he was a terrible cook and this bothered her to no end. I couldn't help but feel impressed by the thoughts of this girl.

I moved on to her closet, since I would want to know what kind of girl I would be looking out for. I saw nothing other than sweatshirts, t-shirts and jeans, it wasn't like Alice's closet for instance, that was packed with all the latest fashion and she made sure she would never have to wear the same thing twice. This girl didn't seem interested in any of that at all. Which made her even more fascinating. She didn't seem like a teenager at all even though the last time she had been here she must have still been 19 years old or maybe even younger, I couldn't tell.

After I had searched through her entire room and was certain that I couldn't find anything else of interest anymore I went back downstairs to look at the pictures Charlie said he would get for me.

When I descended the stairs I already noticed a bunch of photographs spread out on the dinner table. I quickly walked over to Charlie, who was looking at them with tears in his eyes. He had many pictures of his daughter from what seemed to be every vacation she had ever spent here. There were even some baby photo's on there. I knew he didn't take those out for me to have a look at because I wasn't looking for a baby, he just wanted to take in as much as he could of his daughter, keeping her close in his own way.

Charlie noticed me and looked up with a rueful look in his eyes. "I miss her every day, I had always hoped she would like to live in Forks but she takes after her mother, they like the sun more than the weather here. She wouldn't like it here, I don't think she even likes coming here on holidays."

I saw images of Charlie's ex-wife and the words she had said when she had left Charlie and took Bella from him. She hated it in this small town and didn't want to be stuck here any longer. It had hurt him terribly to hear those words although he had seen them coming. Charlie loved Forks and loved everything about it so he would never want to move to Phoenix, they both made their choices.

Charlie showed me the pictures of his daughter and I was shocked by the reaction I had. Unlike the reaction in her room to her scent this response was more human than I had felt since I had been turned. The girl was breathtaking. I knew my heart would have sped up if it had still been beating because I could feel where my heart was, it felt heavy, longing. Her brown eyes were amazing, she looked very wise for her age and she seemed to look directly at me. I couldn't help but stare at this beautiful creature on the photograph. Her brown hair and brown eyes were stuck in my mind forever now.

More than ever before I hoped I would find this girl so I could meet her and hear her thoughts. I didn't understand the response I was having. I hadn't even met the girl. All I could think now was _I have to save her! I need to meet her!_

So as soon as I had looked at all the pictures I told Charlie I would get right on it and went back home to pack my bag and tell my family I would be gone for a couple of days. Furthermore, I needed to speak to Alice, she might be able to help me.

"I can't help you Edward, I'm sorry but you know I can't see humans clearly and I have never met the girl. I don't even know what she looks like!" she exclaimed the moment I walked through the door. She had seen my plan the moment I had made the decision to ask her for help.

"Is there nothing you can do then?" I asked desperately.

"I have searched for your future as extensively as I am capable of but there's nothing definitive, I know you've made up your mind to go to Washington to look for her and I can see you in Washington but as long as you haven't made up your mind about where you want to look for her or anything I can't help you. If you want I can come along and try to search with you? And maybe I'll get a vision as soon as I familiarize myself with her or as soon as you find a spot to look for her?" she offered.

"I would really appreciate that Alice, thank you!" I smiled at her fondly.

"Alright, I'll be packed and ready in half an hour," she said before she dashed up the stairs.

"Why are you so anxious Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like I have to save this girl!"

"I've never gotten these emotions from you before, you like her don't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I haven't even met her yet Jasper, please!" I huffed.

"I know what I'm feeling Edward, or rather what you're feeling," he said mockingly, "you have taken a special interest in this case and it's not just because you want to help Charlie," he accused.

"I don't know what I'm doing Jasper, I don't know what I'm thinking, all I know is that I want to save this girl so that I can get to know her better. Don't ask me why or how. I'm just really confused right now. I have to make this up as I go I guess," I exclaimed desperately.

I sometimes really hated Jasper's talent, it made me feel especially embarrassed now, before I could figure out what I was feeling, he already knew. But I guess the same goes for my siblings who have to live with my talent. I try to give them as much privacy as I can but I can't drown everything out all the time so it gets uncomfortable sometimes.

Not much later Alice and I arrived at our hotel in Washington and I was anxious to start the search immediately. I didn't plan on wasting any time sightseeing. Alice suggested she would get us installed in the hotel so that I could go to Bella's apartment and start my investigation.

I didn't know why I hesitated in front of Bella's room. I had found the place easily and was currently standing on her doorstep, waiting for some signal or other that I could come in. I didn't know if she was living alone, but no one answered the door so I used the spare key Charlie had lend me.

I had convinced myself I was acting ridiculously and I really needed to enter the apartment. I opened the door and I walked into what seemed to be a very cozy, small apartment. There was one bedroom with a bathroom, a small kitchen and a tiny living room. It wasn't like anything I was used to. The same scent I had picked up in Charlie's house hung around here as well, only ten times stronger and it almost got me under. It was hypnotizing and I lost my train of thought. The venom filled my mouth again and I assumed my eyes would be pitch black by now. I was hungry. I had to feed before I would meet this girl or it wouldn't go well for her, or me, seeing the effect she already had on me I felt like I couldn't stand losing her.

I went through her personal belongings in this apartment as well but couldn't find anything else to help me other than what I had already found out in Charlie's house. She didn't seem to keep a diary anymore, at least I hadn't found one so far but I hadn't been to her bedroom yet. It would be a shame if I don't find a diary there, I found her thoughts so far really fascinating and couldn't wait to hear them in person. She seemed so different from anyone else I had come across, especially girls her age, I couldn't wait to find out if that was truly the case or if she was indeed just as shallow and predictable as the rest of them. I doubted it but was curious nonetheless.

I had saved her bedroom for last, hoping to find her diary there, and maybe some more personal belongings that would help me unravel the mystery and help me get to know her better at the same time. I walked in and again was hit by a wall of her scent. However, the desire to feed seemed to subside a little, overpowered by stronger emotions it seemed. This made me hopeful that I might be able to control myself when I would finally meet this girl.

I hadn't been paying close enough attention to my surroundings because it took me a while before I picked up a rather distinct second scent in the room. I should have noticed it sooner and the moment I picked it up I recognized it. It was a scent I would recognize in any room, sweet and not human. There had been another vampire in this room. That realization shook me to my core and I instantly froze. As far as I knew there were no other 'vegetarian' vampires in these surroundings other than my family and the Denali clan and this wasn't a scent I recognized from any of them.

Bella's scent was not distinct enough to make me believe blood had been spilled, which means that the vampire must have taken her to some other place. I had to trace the scent and I had to find her. Although most of my hopes of finding her alive had vanished. The sadness that washed over me was overwhelming and I let out a sob. It was ridiculous that I would feel this way about a girl that I hadn't even met before. It felt like my best friend in the whole world had died rather than some daughter of an acquaintance of mine.

The sound of my ringing phone brought me out of my misery but only partly. I was still pushing back quiet sobs when I picked up my phone. I knew who it was before I picked up my phone because I had made a plan and Alice would have seen my future.

"Alice?" I answered after the first ring.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, she almost seemed surprised I had answered. Hadn't _she_ been the one calling _me_?

"Alice," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh thank God you answered your phone! Listen, I saw what was going to happen and you're going to be too late!" My world fell apart around me and I almost dropped my phone on the floor. But Alice continued before I had the chance to release it from my hand, "I saw you tracking the vampire's scent and running all over town. You won't be on time. I saw him kill her right before you arrived! It was in a warehouse somewhere, I couldn't quite see. He's going to kill her when it's dark Edward! You have to hurry!"

"Is that all you can give me?" I asked incredulously, "I have to look for a warehouse somewhere in Washington D.C.?"

"I couldn't see anything else Edward! I saw you all over town and you didn't pay any attention to your surroundings so it's not my fault I didn't see your surroundings either!" she snapped at me, hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice, I know you tried. I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"I'm worried too Edward, it seems you have to meet her," she said cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked frustrated.

"There's no time!" she said sternly, "You're going to have to look up deserted warehouses in the city, one near some water, that much I saw, and you have to go there and see if you come across the scent of the vampire. You have to go now! I can't see if you'll be on time, that depends on which warehouse you decide to go to first. If I see anything more I'll let you know, keep your cell on!"

"Right! Thanks Alice!"

As soon as I had hung up the phone I was running. I didn't have time to literally look up the location of all warehouses in the D.C. area, but I already knew where most places with water were in the city so I would begin my search there.

It was impossible to run at full speed the entire time because it was still day and there were simply too many humans walking around, I couldn't risk exposure. It was frustrating me to no end and I tried to keep away from the public as much as possible. I mostly kept to deserted parks and construction sites where nobody was working at the moment. I worked my way through the city as quickly as I could, eliminating as many warehouses located near water as I could.

After many tries the sky turned darker and I noticed time was running out, it was already Twilight. The sun was setting and if I didn't make it there before the night truly began I was going to be too late. I had to think of my next location quickly. My phone rang.

"Alice?" I asked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Edward, relax! It's the next one! You're going to have your hands full with this vampire! I'll meet you there so I can help. He's strong Edward, be careful! Wait for me before you do anything or he'll destroy you!" she yelled at me in a rush. I heard the wind blowing past her and I noticed she was already running. I did the same. "You're going to be on time to save her and I think we can beat him together but it'll be a close fight. We should have brought Emmett or Jasper or both! But how were we supposed to know? We've never had to save a missing human from a vampire before!" she was rambling now and I didn't want to listen anymore.

"I'll see you there!" I said before hanging up the phone and going to full speed. I knew I would beat her there and there was no way I was going to wait while that girl was alone with him, probably scared to death by now.

I didn't care about any of the other humans around me anymore. I was going so fast, as long as I didn't hit anything, they would probably not even be able to see me. I had to get there in time. I pushed my legs to go faster every step. I was desperate to get there _soon_. All the while thinking _Don't let me be too late! Not her! Not this time!_

As soon as I saw the warehouse I came to a stop. Approaching the building with care. I knew the vampire was in there because his scent was crystal-clear. I smelt Bella's scent weakly, which meant she was there but she wasn't well. Her blood wasn't pumping fast enough, something was wrong. What if I was already too late?

I had the element of surprise so it shouldn't be hard to attack. A small voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to wait for Alice, but I couldn't I was too close to Bella to sit around and wait now. I sneaked up to the door and took a deep breath. Probably my last one before I would have Bella safe with me. I couldn't risk being distracted by her scent while I was trying to fight off a vampire.

I kicked the door open and the vampire's head snapped up in surprise.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed angrily, "the girl is mine! Find your own food!" he spat at me. _I will not let this weird, golden eyed vampire ruin this for me! I have kept her around so long so that I would be nice and hungry and fully enjoy the taste belonging to that divine smell! I will not have him interfere! _I saw images in his mind of how he had found her and what he had done to her since then. His name was James and he was a tracker, he had accidentally come across her scent and it had been so appealing he decided to track it back to Bella, he had found her and kidnapped her. He waited until he was just hungry enough to fully enjoy the experience of drinking her blood. I looked into his eyes and they were crimson red. They were dark, which meant he hadn't fed in a while and it was a miracle he had been able to keep the girl alive for so long. The thought send shivers down my spine.

I let out a hiss. "I have to disagree!" I said sternly before pounding on the vampire.

He was strong and fast. I was faster but I wasn't stronger and I regretted not waiting for Alice instantly. I couldn't handle him alone and if she didn't arrive soon I would lose the girl for sure.

_Edward! I told you not to go in by yourself! You should have waited for me! _I heard Alice's thoughts screaming at me angrily and I turned my head towards the door, awaiting her arrival.

That was not smart because the vampire took advantage of my momentary distraction and pounded on me again. Sinking his teeth into my neck. But before he could tear my head off Alice entered the door with a fierce expression on her face. The shock of another vampire in the room, ready to attack him, made the vampire named James release my neck in surprise as he started to back away. He knew he was no match for the two of us.

Soon Alice and I had him surrounded and we were both snapping at him, trying with every bite to tear a piece away from his body. Alice was just about to snap at his neck one last time before we would burn him when I stopped her. _He was mine!_ I put my hand on her shoulder and cocked my head in the general direction of the girl. I hadn't really looked at her before and I knew it wasn't smart to do that now, I knew I would completely lose focus the moment I laid eyes on her. Alice understood what I meant immediately and rushed over to Bella to protect her from the scene that was about to happen.

_I'll get her outside, finish this quickly! She's probably going to go to pieces soon! It might be nice if you explain a few things to her before then._ Alice told me. I nodded my head almost invisibly but I knew it would be enough for Alice to know I understood.

As soon as I knew Alice had taken the girl out of the warehouse I refocused on the vampire who was desperately trying to reattach his body parts. I jumped on him and with one quick movement it was all over. He wasn't moving anymore and I quickly gathered all the pieces and set him on fire. He wouldn't be a burden to anyone any longer!

After the fire had successfully dealt with the vampire I went outside to the girl and my sister. They seemed to be chatting rather normally on a bench near the now burning warehouse. The image was surreal. Maybe the shock hadn't fully set in yet. She couldn't seriously be talking to someone who had just attacked another being with such force and speed she just couldn't be human. She should be scared! She should be running from us! Not talking to my sister like they are old friends! What was wrong with this girl?

I slowly walked towards Alice and the girl, taking her in for the first time. She was even more beautiful in real life than she was in the pictures and I was mesmerized for a moment. I wanted to know what she was thinking so I searched for her thoughts. I didn't hear anything aside from Alice. That was strange.

_Edward! Stop staring at the girl and introduce yourself already! _Alice told me sternly. _What's wrong with you?_ she asked while raising one of her eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Right," I muttered while closing the distance between the girls and me.

I still couldn't believe how breathtaking this girl was and the fact that I didn't seem to be able to hear her thoughts made her that much more interesting to me. It was like there was an invisible pull on me, I floated towards her, my mind started forming images of me holding her, hugging and kissing. _No!_ I told myself sternly. That could never happen, first of all she would be scared to death of me as it is, there is no way she would want me that way and secondly, I could so easily kill her that we could never be together even if she wanted to.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," said politely while trying to keep the butterflies in my stomach under control.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly but she didn't seem like she was going to say anything. She just sat there, staring at me, looking stunned. I guess that was to be expected, I wasn't human after all, no wonder she would be scared of me.

"It's alright," I tried to comfort her, "I won't hurt you, I'm a friend of your father, he sent me to look for you because he knew something was wrong when you didn't come over to his house like you were supposed to and you didn't answer you cell phone." I tried to explain everything as clearly as I could, emphasizing the fact that there was no reason for her to be frightened of me, or at least, I would try very hard not to hurt her.

My speech had caused my air supply to run out and if I was going to talk to her I would have to breath. Alice noticed my struggle.

_You'll be fine!_ she assured me and I tentatively let in a whiff of air. It burnt its way down my throat and venom started to fill my mouth again. She truly smelt delicious. But there was a large voice in my head, screaming at me, voicing feelings that I had and reminding me that I wanted to get to know her. I froze instantly. I could never hurt this creature but I couldn't allow her anywhere near me, for I might slip up.

"Hello," the girl spoke for the first time, she had a tiny smile around her lips but it didn't quite touch her eyes. The moment I heard her voice all other thoughts disappeared and my head started to swim. How could this girl have this effect on me without me even knowing her?

I looked over to Alice questioningly, asking her with my look whether she would be okay to talk to me. Alice had a strange look on her face. She looked amused and excited about something but I couldn't understand what. So I listened to her thoughts. It was hopeless, she was blocking me by reciting the Bible. _Very funny!_ I shot a dark look in her direction but she just grinned back without braking her focus. _Damn!_

I decided to focus on the girl again. "You must have many questions?"

"Alice already explained, you are vampires, that other guy, James, was also a vampire. He wanted me for his meal. But you don't drink human blood. So I'm safe with you," she summed it all up while smiling at me timidly, this time the smile did touch her eyes. "You said you know my father?"

"Yes, I'm a private investigator and I've helped him on a few occasions with his cases," I explained a little stunned by the ease with which she had accepted it all. Her nod showed me that she understood.

"I have to get going now, we need to pack so we can take you to your father. Why don't you go with Edward and he'll take you back to Forks in his car and I'll meet you there?" Alice said out of the blue. I looked at her in shock. She could not expect me to be in the same car with a girl that smelled so delicious, besides, she's going to be scared out of her mind the entire time!

_You'll be fine! And so will she! Have fun!_ was all she said before she dashed out of sight and I was alone with the girl. _What the hell was that all about?!_

"I know you already know my name but I'd still like to introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan. Thank you so much for saving me!" she said with a thankful smile that made my heart melt.

"You're welcome," I mumbled. "If you don't want to come with me, I understand, you can drive to Forks yourself."

"I'd rather not be alone right now, I trust you," she muttered while blushing a deep red. She hid her face from me and the pain that washed over me when she did that was unbearable.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" I begged her.

She looked at me in surprise before blushing even further but she didn't speak.

"Please?" I tried again. I had no right to ask this girl to tell me anything but I couldn't stop myself. I needed to know.

"You won't like it," she replied shyly.

"You're scared of me, I understand," I stated.

"I'm not scared," she said determinedly.

Then she surprised me, she walked over to where I was standing motionless and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging herself to me while burring her face in my chest. The feeling that came over me was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt on top of the world. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

I brought my face to her head and inhaled her sweet scent. Another flame went through my throat but it was bearable, I just marveled over this beautiful creature in my arms. I softly placed a kiss on the top of her head and it all felt very natural.

She clung to me as if her life depended on it while she mumbled we should get back because her father would be worried. The reluctance in her voice made me smile and I couldn't help but feel hopeful that she wanted me too.

During our drive to Forks Bella shot question after question at me, about my existence, about my family, about our way of living and about other vampires like James. Not once did she flinch or did she look scared at any of the information I was feeding her. She allowed me to ask her questions about her life and I was pleased to find that she had been just as fascinating if not more so than I had imagined. It was the most pleasant drive I had ever experienced.

We arrived at Charlie's place not long after and he was beyond grateful that I had brought his daughter back safely. We told him a short version of the story, without including vampires or anything supernatural, Bella had promised to keep my family's secret, before Bella said she was exhausted and needed to get some sleep.

She hugged me once more and whispered into my ear. "Will you please come to my room later?"

It surprised me and brought on a whole new round of butterflies in my stomach. I just nodded and drove away. I brought my car home quickly before sprinting back to Charlie's house. I climbed up the wall nearest to her bedroom and noticed she had already opened the window for me. I smiled.

"Hi," she said beaming at me the moment I climbed through her window.

"Hello," I said tentatively, not sure what to do or what to expect.

"I just couldn't be alone tonight so I was wondering if you could stay with me?"

She was inviting a vampire to spend the night with her? This girl was amazing. I was so shocked that I agreed to her request without truly thinking it through. The smile she gave was so glorious I knew I could never deny her anything she wanted anymore, just as I couldn't stay away from her either.

We talked for an hour after that and I was happy to never leave her side again. By the way she snuggled into my chest it seemed that she was thinking the same thing. I had no right to want this girl that way but I couldn't help myself, I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire existence. I loved her. I had never loved anyone before and this realization shook me to my core again. The effects she had on me were incredible. I was completely sold after not even a full day with her.

She lifted her head from my chest so she could look into my eyes, her eyes were beautiful and it felt like she could see straight into my core. "Thank you for saving me, Edward," she whispered. Then she brought her lips to mine inch by inch.

My inside was screaming at my to stop her before it was too late but I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to kiss her more than anything. So I let her come closer to me. I even helped her a little by moving my head towards hers until our lips touched and it was magical. There were sparks traveling from her lips to mine and back and the taste of her skin and the scent were amazing. I was in heaven. I had to fight the urge to bite her the entire time we kissed and hugged but it was worth it every single bit.

Not long after that Bella's eyes started to droop and she snuggled into my chest further, making herself comfortable, ready to fall asleep. I stroked her hair and started humming a tune I had never heard before but it just flowed right out of me.

"My Edward, my hero," she murmured before falling soundly asleep.

I smiled broadly as I kissed the top of her haid while wrapping my arms protectively around her, holding her close to my chest. I was in love for the first time and I felt glorious.

* * *

**A/N: **_That was it for this One Shot. Like I said, rather long One Shot, sorry about that ;) Thank you for sticking with me._

_A special thanks to Shirley for lending her typing Edward to me, my hands probably wouldn't have survived otherwise ;) _

_Thanks again all of you for reading my story. Any comments or suggestions or anything you want to get off your chest are greatly appreciated ;) _

_Until next time!  
Xxx,  
Thari_


End file.
